Let's Keep Driving This Road
by NikkiTheFangirll
Summary: A collection of one-shots about life after Cars 2. Completely unrelated. These are just the random ideas I get sometimes...


**A/N: I have a lot of random ideas that wouldn't quite fit into a story, so I really wanted to make this collection of my one-shots and stuff. They don't really have any thing to do with each other, so they could be SalQueen or Finn's adventures or anything at all!**

**This is basically what happens if you leave me home alone with the computer. I get my kindle back tomorrow! YAY! My mom got mad at me and took it away... She's going to freak when she sees the internet usage bill for my cell phone...I've been checking FFN like crazy on it...**

**I'm watching Cars 2 right now...:D**

**Oh and I REALLY need ideas for my other story! Or any fanfic ideas at all! I put a poll on my profile...any ideas would be appreciated!**

Wedding

*humanized*

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lightning, Sally, Mater, Finn, Holley, or any other Cars carachters that I use in any of these one-shots._

_Other than that, I am not married and I haven't been to a wedding in a long time so I have no idea how this works. Pleeeeaseee don't kill me if I write about __something that's not supposed to happen!_

Sally checked her makeup in the mirror one last time. Everything had to be perfect. She had been waiting for this day for an entire year. She still remembered that beautiful night when Lightning had proposed to her...

* * *

They walked hand in hand along the beach, into the setting sun. Lightning had taken Sally to one of his races in California, and they were enjoying the beaches that they didn't have back in Arizona.

"Sally, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do," Sally said.

"Well, we've come a long way since then. And...and I have something to ask you..." Lightning got down on his knees and spun her around. "I know you deserve someone much better but...Will you, Sally Carrera, marry me?"

Sally was speechless for a moment.

"Yes! I will, Lightning! I love you."

"And I love you."

Lightning pulled her into a long kiss, only to be interrupted by Mater screaming "AH FOUND THEM! AH FOUND THEM!" into a walkie-talkie.

"Mater, who are you talking to?"

"Uhh...Finn and Miss Holley..." Lightning had invited Finn and Holley to the race since they had had some time off.

"What? Why?"

"I thought that you guys was kidnapped!" Mater said, eyes wide.

Sally laughed. "By who?''

"Them lemons!" There was so much seriousness in Mater's voice that Sally stopped short.

"Mater, the lemons are in jail remember? Seriously, that's the third time you've done that to me this week!" Lightning said, quite a bit annoyed. Mater had been a bit overprotective of his best friend after the World Grand Prix incident.

* * *

Sally picked up the folds of her wedding dress and went out her front door, where Flo and Ramone were waiting with their car to escort her to the courthouse for the wedding.

"Honey, you look fabulous!" Flo exclaimed.

"You really think so?" said Sally, a little louder than necessary. An excited smile spread over her face, but deep down inside, she was about to have a heart attack. What if...it wasn't everything that she had dreamed it would be?

···Lightning' s POV···

The wedding was planned to be just a quiet one, in the town courthouse, no paparazzi allowed. A relief to Lightning, since he had just gotten back from his racing season and was worn out from being shoved around by reporters who desperately wanted an interview with him. Before he had first landed himself in Radiator Springs, he had enjoyed that kind of attention, but now it was nothing but annoying. He preferred the attention he got from people like Sally and Mater, who REALLY cared about him.

(A/N: Again, I have no idea how this is supposed to go so bear with me...0_o)

He got out of his car and walked up to the doors of the courthouse, which were being held open by Finn and Siddeley. Sid winked at Lightning.

Lightning straightened his tie for like the fiftieth time and took a deep breath. He really had no reason to be nervous. Here he was, about to marry the woman of his dreams. Inside the doors were all the townspeople, plus Holley.

Sally walked up behind Lightning and slid her hand into his, surprising him.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"I guess I'm a little nervous, but this is going to be the best day of my life. I love you, Sally." Lightning smiled at his fianceé as the walked down the aisle, hand in hand. She smiled back, glowing with excitement.

They came to a stop at the front of the room and faced each other.

The preacher began his speech to marry them, and they got to the point where it was time to exchange vows.

"I, Lightning McQueen, wish for Sally Carrera to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love her and honor her, through sickness and in health, through sunshine and rain, through whatever life throws at us, forever and ever, not just until death do us part. (Credit to Mere there)."

"I, Sally Carrera, wish for Lightning McQueen to be my lawfully wedded husband, and to be a father to my children someday. I promise to love him and be everything he could ever asks for, because that's what love is. It's being there for each other. I promise to stay with him no matter how rough the racetrack gets."

The ring bearer held up the cushion with the wedding rings on it , and Lightning picked up Sally' s and slid it on her finger. She returned the action to him.

Suddenly, Sally remembered her sister's warning about Sally' s niece, the flower girl. "She's feeling a bit, uhh.. cranky today," she had said.

But saying Isabelle was cranky... would be the understatement of the century.

Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the bouquet at the newlyweds, hitting Lightning square in the head.

"I HATE BEING A FANCY PRINCESS. I WANT MY MOMMY!" The hotheaded three-year old screamed, and ran out the door. Sally' s sister, Rosette,ran out the door after her daughter.

Sally brushed the flower petals from Lightning' s hair and said "How about we try that again?"

"I declare you husband and wife!" The preacher finished.

The couple hugged and kissed, this time without any interruptions.

**I had to write a marriage scene! I'm sorry if it was horrible...**

**Review please! :3**

**Oh and does anyone want to do role play with me? **


End file.
